Printed circuit board, dipole antennas are good functional antennas, but tend to operate in relatively narrow bandwidths. The narrow bandwidth of operation causes printed circuit board, dipole antennas to have limited usefulness in devices required to operate over large bandwidths, such as the IEEE 802.11a frequency band, which is 5.15 to 5.85 GHz. Thus, it would be desirous to construct a printed circuit board, dipole antenna having a wide bandwidth of operation.